rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adamantite Moon
Adamantite Moon, also known as The Mad Bomber and Mr.Moon, is an antagonist in the RWBY: Chronicles, who may be encountered through out the story. He plans out how he will take down the protagonists by researching them. Affiliations Anarki Fleet (Pronounced Anarchy) Physical Appearance Adamantite is six feet tall and weighs around 209lbs. He has long black hair with green eyes, his sclera is black. He has many scars from explosions that basically decorate his body, and a strong build of muscle from carrying and wearing very burdensome equipment. Attire/Wardrobe He wears highly protective and durable armor which is very cumbersome and a thick, heavy helmet which has a mo-hawk like edition to it. With his helmet on it makes a illusion that his eyes are purple, along with his skin. Hobbies Nuking/Bombing anything he can. Creating malicious equipment for illegal organizations and himself. Personality Suprisingly he has a stable personality, he is still currently considered sane. He is very energetic and euphoric, though sometimes naive, and also loves fire and explosions. Relations Nedztral: Has a negative view over Nedztral. Osea: He has little information on this country. Aegis: Born and raised there, he sees this floating giant as a jackpot for destruction and hates the people there. Lysandre Fortesque: Adamantite has extreme trust over his fellow 'colleague', and admires his art of torture. Caeser Fang: He shows loyalty til the end and will follow orders...as long as those orders involve blowing things up and burning them. Early Life He has forgotten his previous years, Only remembered being born and raised in his home, Auburn Wind, Aegis. Current Life He is a highly wanted man, and infamous for his bombing on city's and small towns and sometimes, planets. Clearly aware of this he still continues to create these weapons of mass destruction for his personal entertainment and for his faction. Adamantite is apart of the Anarki Fleet, a dangerous organization which specializes in creating terror by bombing key locations (Major City's, Planets etc.). Family All deceased. Weaponry He has access to the Anarki Fleet's entire armory, which consists of nucular warheads, highly weaponized mechs, guns and hand held bombs. He has a personal blade called the Z42 Varia-Buster, or simply the Vita-Buster, which is a extremely large blade that is coated with blue energy, it can easily slice through a torso and destroy a large mech in seconds due to the connected energy. Adamantite has his own personal bomb that he created himself called Nitronome, which is an highly advanced handheld nuke that is very dangerous, Created from a synthetic substance that ticks ominously even when unarmed. Nitronome.png|Nitronome, Most dangerous handheld explosive created. Vita-Buster.png|The Vita-Buster, Created by The Mad Bomber himself. Combat Abilities/Strategies What ever is able to be destroyed first, and go on to the next victim, and then the next....and the next.... When needed he organizes his attacks tactically, usually this is done when he is planning a large raid on a highly fortified or guarded location. Powers/Abilities He greatly specializes in technology, his ability to hack hardware and even detonate explosives that are not even his from great distances is extraordinary. His demolition skills are unbelievable and has great knowledge on explosives. Adamantite has great strength, granting him large endurance. Trivia *"Adamantite" is another word for "adamantos," which means "untameable" in Greek. *The appearance of his equipment are based off of a game called Spiral Knights. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters